


Dangerous Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Substitution, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim uses Rose, but she knows it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Comfort

Before, he never would have considered this. Not when Kon was still alive.

Now, letting Rose work every muscle in his body seemed like a good idea. Never mind she knew several punishing nerve strikes, that he was vulnerable.

He knew, in a part of his mind, he went to Rose just for that reason. He had died, at least partly, at that Tower. Why should he be overly concerned with being safe now?

Rose knew it, he was sure. She was a lot more perceptive than people wanted to admit. Even Cassie had begun to see that.

For his own part, he just closed his eyes and continued to enjoy the hands of an assassin in training, working away the fatigue, just like he had always wished Kon would.


End file.
